


Whorls

by SlinkySpiders



Series: TFA One-Shot Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: B), Fluff, Humor, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, done for tigersaur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlinkySpiders/pseuds/SlinkySpiders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kylo has really messy hair and it pisses Hux off.</p>
<p>He finally decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whorls

**Author's Note:**

> done as a collab with tigersaur! you should check their out all their art at tigersaur.tumblr.com! they're the best! i hope you enjoy this sweet, funny one-shot. i'll be putting out more star wars stuff in the future!

Hux was _done._ He’d had it.

They were sitting up together after one of their ‘after-shift encounters’ as Kylo had called it once while stifling a laugh as Hux snorted indignantly. Hux’s sheets were curled around their hips, messy and stale from their love-making. Hux hated to change them again because he was sure that someone was bound to get wise after having to clean General Hux’s sheets for the _fourth_ time in a week, but he would worry about that later. 

Kylo had one hand on Hux’s hip and was drawing lazy circles into his thigh with the top of his thumb. His eyes were to the viewport as he watched the stars go by.

Hux was attempting to work as he went through the latest requisition orderbeing shown on a datapad, but he felt his attention being perpetually drained away by that _nagging_ thing.

That thing being Kylo Ren’s atrociously tangled, messy hair.

It was horribly disorderly. Hux had grown up in a household (even if it was just his father and a lot of cold space) where your hair was always slicked back into a manageable state. Anything less was slovenly. A sign of weakness.

_You always have to look put together or others may doubt you,_ his father had always told him. He agreed with the notion. 

Kylo Ren did not get the memo. 

Which made sense because the Knight had grown up among Leia Organa and her horrible bunch. He almost felt pity for Kylo. That feeling, however, was quickly overridden by his _terrible_ irritation at the bird nest sitting next to him. This wasn’t a sudden feeling, oh no, Hux had been suffering at the hands of Kylo Ren’s curls for a long time.

He’d see them slipping out of the man’s helmet while on duty (seriously!) or had passionate moments quickly broken when Hux had to struggle to get his fingers out of a particularly difficult whorl when he stupidly attempted to run his hands through Kylo’s hair. It also stuck up everywhere and Hux had _never_ even seen a brush in Kylo’s room. It was insufferable. Kylo was a walking disarray himself and his hair was probably the physical representation of said disarray. 

It was always course with tangles and it _pissed_ Hux off to no end. He was going to shave the man’s damn head if he didn’t come around.

But no, that wouldn’t do. Kylo looked so good with his hair. It’d be a shame. Hux knew he was being a little selfish, but Kylo looked amazing with long hair even if the hair itself was a nightmare.

He had to do something though!

“Ugh!” He groaned and put his datapad down roughly.

Kylo turned to him, “What? What is it?”

Hux shook his head, muttering under his breath as he climbed out of bed and took the sheets with him. He heard Kylo squawk in protest, but he didn’t feel like slipping on his briefs just yet. He tied them around his waist as he walked to his refresher and began to rummage through his cabinet. 

“Hux! What are you doing?” Kylo shouted.

Hux grit his teeth. He found his toughest comb and quickly slammed the cabinet closed. He stomped back to the bed and stared Kylo down (who looked bewildered beyond belief).

“Sit on the edge,” Hux said, arms crossed. 

Kylo’s brows furrowed in confusion, “What? Why do I have to do that?”

“Because,” Hux took a deep breath, “I’m going to comb through that mangy mane of yours before it crawls off your head and tries to eat mine! Now sit down and let me work!” 

Kylo was quiet for a moment and that only managed to spur Hux into more rage. Then, all of a sudden, he started laughing. Rich, deep chuckles that Hux hardly ever heard. If he hadn’t been so upset, he would’ve cherished such a rare happening. But Hux instead felt more irritation curl up his chest and he huffed loudly. As Kylo kept snickering, he crawled up on the bed and grabbed Kylo’s shoulders. 

“Are you ser-serious?” Kylo said between laughs. 

“Yes! You foolish brat! Now turn around so I can deal with this-this _thing_!” Hux demanded. 

He pulled on Kylo’s hair roughly and the laughter cut itself off. Kylo started to whine. 

“Hux, don’t be so mean,” He drawled as Hux brought him to sit at the edge of the bed as originally instructed.

“I wouldn’t be doing this if you actually took care of yourself!” Hux began at the top, as he knew from watching his mother comb her own hair when he was younger.

Blast it was _awful._ Each time Hux tugged at a tangle it seemed to get worse. Kylo’s guttural complaints were not helping either. He kept squirming too and Hux got a sudden vague impression that Kylo had been through this before. 

“So,” He pulled on a particularly rough patch, “Did you forget how to comb your hair after you left your mother? Because this is an absolute mess.”

“Don’t bring her into this. You just don’t understand what it’s like to have long hair,” Kylo replied sharply.

“Long? It barely reaches your shoulders! This wouldn’t have even happened if you had just used product or combed it everyday or-!” He was sputtering with anger as he unsnarled the Knight’s hair. 

“Ow! Ow! Hux that really hurts!” Kylo shouted.

“You’re a Knight of Ren, you should be able to take a little scalp pain. Seeing as this is your fault anyways,” Hux bit back.

Hux looked up from his work briefly to spot Kylo, through his reflection on the viewport, jut out his lower lip in a pout. Hux snorted loudly at the sight. 

“You big baby,” He whispered.

They continued in silence as Hux dutifully labored, his fingers untangling deep messes and his comb breaking up the disorder he’d been hating for weeks on end now. Kylo would occasionally yelp or whine at Hux depending on how hard Hux pulled. 

“Hux!” Kylo finally spoke after a while, the tone slightly less irritated but still awfully pinched. 

“What?” Hux said, his earlier frustrations dimmed slightly through his work.

“Are you almost done yet?” Kylo asked.

“Yes, we are almost done. You animal, this has been bothering me for a long time, did you know that?”

“That’s pretty funny,” Kylo mumbled slyly.

Hux whacked the side of his head (one of the few who could without getting their necks squished) and continued brushing. He could finally pull the comb from the fluffy upper layers of Kylo’s hair to the course ends. They were all split _of course._

As he finished and checked for any hidden tangles, he felt Kylo relax under his touch.

“Alright,” He pulled his hands up, “All done.”

Kylo sighed loudly, “Finally.”

Hux got up and returned the comb to it’s place. When he walked back into the room Kylo was running his fingers through his hair as if he hadn’t done so in a long time. Hux thought that was probably true. He sighed, what was he going to do with this mess of a man?

“I’m ordering some of the product that I use so that you can use it. And you _will_ use it, understood? Also I expect you to brush through your hair at least once a day,” Hux instructed.

Kylo rolled his eyes, “Fine, fine. Anything to avoid going through that ordeal again. But I’m not using gel, that’s a look only you could pull off.”

Hux smirked, “True.” 

Kylo flopped back on the bed in a huff, his hair bouncy and fresh. Hux was pleased.

“Now would you please come back to bed?” Kylo asked. 

(Kylo didn’t end up using the product and had Hux comb his hair again two weeks later much to the General’s crackling displeasure)

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> check out my fanfiction on my tumblr: slinkyinsects.tumblr.com


End file.
